Was am Ende bleibt...
Du öffnest deine Augen. Dunkelheit überfällt dich wie ein hungriger Wolf. Du blinzelst. Die Dunkelheit weicht nicht. Du blinzelst noch einmal. Nichts ändert sich. Wo bist du? Und warum bist du hier? Du bemerkst, wie dein Kopf dröhnt. Jemand muss dich niedergeschlagen haben. Du spürst das getrocknete Blut an der Stelle. Du möchtest sie berühren, doch deine Hände gehorchen nicht. Du schüttelst sie mehrmals. Erst jetzt spürst du das kalte Metall. Du bist gefesselt. Panik macht sich in dir breit. Warum sitzt du gefesselt in diesem dunklen Raum? Du hörst den Hall deines hektischen Atems. Was ist passiert? Krampfhaft möchtest du dich zurückerinnern. Doch die Schwärze in deinem Kopf ist noch undurchdringlicher als die vor deinen Augen. Du versuchst noch einmal, deine Fesseln zu lösen. Vergeblich. Aus der Panik wird pure Verzweiflung. Du möchtest hier raus. Du überlegst, ob du jemals eine solche Angst hattest. Deine Gedanken wandern durch alles bisher Erlebte, doch du begreifst es nicht richtig. Es ist, als hätte sich ein Schleier über dein Bewusstsein gelegt. Du bist dir sicher, dass du grade eben noch wusstest wer du warst, aber jetzt? Es ist, als wärst du auf Drogen. Mittlerweile kannst du an nichts anderes als deine Angst denken. Du weißt nicht wo du bist, du spürst nur den kalten Boden unter dir. Die eisige Kälte greift nach deinen Knochen, verzehrt dich und deine Nerven, sie frisst dich auf und zerstört deinen Willen. Du lässt den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Nichts hat einen Sinn mehr. Deine Gedanken sind so dunkel wie der Raum um dich rum. Da, plötzlich, entzündet sich ein kleiner Funken in deinem Bewusstsein. Dein Überlebensinstinkt übernimmt das Kommando, Adrenalin füllt dein Blut und schlägt die Kälte erbarmungslos zurück. Ein Funkeln, in der Dunkelheit unsichtbar, füllt deine Augen. Du möchtest aufstehen, dein Bewusstsein weiß, dass du am Boden festgekettet bist. Doch es interessiert dich nicht. Du erhebst dich und stehst aufrecht im Raum. Du wunderst dich, wie das sein kann. Anscheinend sind nur deine Hände verbunden. Langsam und vorsichtig gehst du durch den Raum. Zaghaft setzt du einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer in der Angst, in ein Loch ohne Boden zu fallen. Dir fällt diese Geschichte aus deiner Schulzeit ein. "Die Grube und das Pendel" Die Angst vor den endlosen Qualen des Fallens will sich durch deinen Geist fressen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Noch nicht. Das Adrenalin fährt in deine Beine und du läufst schneller. Du willst hier raus, du willst ins Licht, weg von der Angst, weg von all dem. Du beginnst zu rennen. Und triffst eine Wand. Die Wucht haut dich zu Boden. Du merkst, wie warmes Blut aus deiner Nase schießt. Es fließt über dein Gesicht, ein metallischer Geschmack füllt deinen Mund. Du rappelst dich auf und folgst der Wand. Sie fühlt sich noch kälter an als der Boden, doch sie ist deine einzige Hoffnung. Langsam gehst du weiter. Es fühlt sich an als würdest du Stunden nur dieser Wand folgen. Sie ist weder grob noch fein, sie ist einfach da. Du möchtest aufgeben. Was hält dich davon ab, einfach zu fallen? Du könntest fallen und nie wieder aufstehen. Es wäre kein schlimmer Tod. Du zwingst deine Beine, sich zu bewegen. Sie werden schwer. Mühsam machst du einen Schritt. Dann noch einen. Beim dritten knickst du ein. Beim vierten liegst du auf dem Boden. Die Kälte verschlingt dich. Sie hat dich in ihren Fängen und lässt dich nicht los. Du hast Durst. Deine Kehle schreit nach Wasser. Doch in dieser kalten Hölle wirst du nichts finden. Es sind entsetzliche Qualen. Es wird wohl doch ein schlimmer Tod. Mit deinen letzten Kräften rollst du dich herum. Du willst wenigstens so angenehm wie möglich sterben. Dein Kopf knallt gegen etwas Warmes. Blut schießt in deine Glieder, dein Körper mobilisiert die letzten Kräfte. Du stehst auf. Es ist eine Tür. Du möchtest vor Freude schreien, doch dein Mund ist mit Blut verklebt. Du drehst dich um, damit deine verbundenen Kräfte eine Klinke finden können. Du weißt, dass dort keine sein wird. Doch dann findest du sie. Du kannst es nicht glauben. Langsam und zaghaft greifst du sie. Wahrscheinlich ist sowieso abgeschlossen. Es kann einfach nicht sein. Die Tür schwingt auf. Es ist unglaublich. Warmes Licht trifft deinen Rücken. Du drehst dich um und das Licht blendet deine Augen. Du bist draußen. Du rennst über den sandigen Boden ins Freie. Wo bist du? Deine Augen passen sich an das Licht an. Deine Freude verfliegt. Du stehst in Ruinen. Es muss mal eine riesige Stadt gewesen sein, doch nun ist sie verfallen. Vor dir liegt eine staubige Wüste, ausgebleicht von der Wüstensonne. Dahinter stehen riesige Wolkenkratzer, zerstört und ausgebrannt. Was ist hier passiert? Langsam streifst du durch die leeren Straßen. Alles ist leer. Kein Müll, keine Tiere, keine Menschen. Ein paar verdorrte Gräser wachsen am Rand. Du möchtest zurück in dein kaltes Gefängnis. Die Hitze ist schlimmer als die Eiseskälte. Schweiß fließt dir nun statt Blut über dein Gesicht. Das ist nicht besser. Noch immer läufst du durch die gigantische Metropole. Einst tobte hier das Leben. Nun tobt der Tod. Plötzlich hörst du ein Geräusch. Es ist eine Stimme. Ruckartig springst du nach hinten. Du stößt mit etwas zusammen. Langsam drehst du dich. Du stehst vor einer riesigen Videowand. Du musst ein paar Schritte zurückgehen, um zu erkennen was sie darstellt. Irgendetwas muss sie angeschaltet haben. Man sieht eine junge südländische Frau an einem Tisch. Hinter hier ist ein Bild. Es muss sich um Nachrichten handeln. In einer Sprache, die du verstehst, liest sie von einem Zettel vor. "Eine Epidemie grassiert in Arabien. Die Forscher tappen im Dunkeln. Es scheint allerdings, als seien die meisten Menschen immun. Nur eine kleine Gruppe ist betroffen. Die Regierung hält allerdings unter Verschluss, wie sich die Krankheit auswirkt. Trotz allem scheint keine wirkliche Gefahr zu bestehen." Du bist beruhigt. Es kann sich nicht um eine Krankheit handeln. Du schaust weiter zu. Wann kommt sie zu dem Krieg, der hier gewütet haben muss? Gar nicht. Sie redet noch von irgendwelchen Wahlen in Ostasien, dann ist es vorbei. Die Leinwand schaltet sich wieder ab. Was ging hier vor? Diese Stadt ist ein Hort der Geister. Was ging hier vor sich? Du streift weiter durch die Gassen. Langsam bricht Dunkelheit herein. Der Sand kühlt sich ab und die Kälte kommt wieder. Du suchst nach einer Unterkunft, doch dann hörst du es. Ein Schrei. So schmerzhaft und voller Verzweiflung, dass du zusammenfährst. Dann noch einer. Von überall ertönen Schreie. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Du hörst tausende Stimmen, und doch keine. Nun verzweifelst auch du. Du willst weg davon, raus aus der Stadt weg von den Stimmen. Der Schmerz des Chors steigert sich ins Unermessliche. Benommen rennst du ins nächste Haus. Es muss einmal ein Supermarkt gewesen sein. Die Regale sind leer, teilweise umgeworfen. es ist so verlassen wie sonst auch überall. Du gehst durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach Essen und Trinken. Du findest nichts. Dann siehst du ihn. Am Ende des letzten Ganges steht ein Mann. Er ist alt, du kannst dich nicht erinnern einen älteren gesehen zu haben. Du erinnerst dich allerdings auch an gar nichts. Dein Kopf ist voller Schwärze. Du wankst auf ihn zu. Er steht dort, eingehüllt in schneeweiße Gewänder, über die sein noch weißerer Bart fällt. Er ist das Reinste was du je sehen wirst. Du möchtest in sein Gesicht sehen, doch du kannst nicht. Du fällst auf die Knie, die Erschöpfung hat dich übermannt. Der Greis zeigt keine Regung. "Sei gegrüßt, mein Sohn", sagte er mit einer Stimme, so tief und dunkel wie die Meere und so warm wie das Feuer. "Wo bin ich? Was ist hier passiert? Wer bin ich?" "Ruhig, mein Junge. Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Du brauchst deinen nicht zu wissen. Und hier ist viel passiert. Hier, an diesem Ort, stand einst ein Tempel. Es waren sogar zwei. Der Dritte wurde nie gebaut. Einst, mein Sohn, war dies ein heiliger Ort. Dann haben die Menschen ihn entweiht. Sie bauten Häuser und Straßen. Anfangs erkannten sie die Heiligkeit noch an, doch später traten sie sie mit Füßen. Sag mir, welches Jahr haben wir?" "2015." "Du musst lange geruht haben. Zu deiner Zeit war das hier noch ein wichtiger Ort. Er stand oft am Rande eines Krieges. Aber nein, diese Zeit ist lange vorbei. In eurer Zeitrechnung schreiben wir 2274." "Das ist unmöglich!" "Ist es das wirklich? Viele sagten auch, meine Existenz sei unmöglich, doch sieh mich an, da bin ich." "Wer bist du?" "Das weißt du, mein Lieber. Genau wie du weißt, wo wir sind. Du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben." "Nein...das kann nicht sein..." "Willkommen in Jerusalem, mein Freund." "Nein..." "Lange haben mir die Menschen gehuldigt, doch dann haben sie sich erhoben. Sieh dir an, was es ihnen gebracht hat." "Aber warum bin ich noch da? Das kann nicht sein. Warum bin ich nicht tot?" "Oh, das bist du doch. Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern, deine Existenz ist wertlos geworden, warum sollte das nicht auch ein Tod sein? Nein, dich gibt es nicht mehr. Du warst eine Vorstellung von mir, wie alle andern auch. Du hast die Schreie gehört. Ihr, die überlebt habt, ihr lebt nicht mehr. Eure Existenz ist vorbei. Frag nicht, warum du das alles erfährst. Es könnte jeder sein. Du warst in einem tiefen Schlaf, und hast dich zum jüngsten Tag erhoben." "Und was passiert jetzt?" "Lange habt ihr euch vorgestellt, wie ich wohl sein möge. Alle malten sie mich gütig. Du bist hier, um als Erster zu erfahren, wie ich wirklich bin. Ich habe diese Stadt vernichtet, der Rest wird bald folgen. Frage nicht nach dem Sinn. Er ist unergründlich." Du willst etwas sagen, aber du kannst nicht. Er packt deinen Kopf und zwingt dich, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Du erwartest noch immer den Anblick eines gütigen Mannes. Doch was du siehst, lässt sich in keiner Sprache beschreiben. Entsetzen füllt deinen Geist. Dann spürst du, wie er ihn sich einverleibt. Dein Körper sackt tot zusammen. Und er wendet sich dem nächsten zu, der grade in den Laden geflohen ist. Bald wird er den Rest der Menschen dahingerafft haben. Und dann bleibt nur die Kälte. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod